<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A&amp;E Residency by interdimensionalhitchhiker84, SpritingGently</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425665">A&amp;E Residency</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/interdimensionalhitchhiker84/pseuds/interdimensionalhitchhiker84'>interdimensionalhitchhiker84</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpritingGently/pseuds/SpritingGently'>SpritingGently</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Wrong [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy does parkour, Flirting, GNC Harry Potter, Gray-Asexual Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry went to medical school, Jewish Harry Potter, Jewish Hermione Granger, Medical Residency, Multi, Necromancer Harry Potter, POC Harry Potter, Panromantic Draco Malfoy, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Professor Hermione Granger, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, chronically ill Draco Malfoy, endgame Draco/Harry/Hermione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/interdimensionalhitchhiker84/pseuds/interdimensionalhitchhiker84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpritingGently/pseuds/SpritingGently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is confusing, but Dr. Hari Potter-Nasi, D.O., medical resident extraordinaire, does his job magic-free as asked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Something Wrong [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A&amp;E Residency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hari looked nearly as exhausted as he was.  He'd been at the hospital for nearly twenty hours now, and the bags under his eyes told the tale, though some minor smudged eye makeup made it slightly less obvious.  He was wearing all black and gray (besides the white coat and the gold of his wedding band and glasses frames) and his hair was pulled back into a messy bun.  It took him a few long moments of blinking at the chart and back up at his new patient to say "Draco? Wasn't really expecting you.  Erm.  Messed up shoulder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had started out looking reasonably put together, but somewhere along the way, he’d gotten pretty filthy.  Probably when he’d wrenched his shoulder wrong and tumbled almost two stories, because it really hadn’t looked quite so far to someone used to flying.  The result was smudges and scrapes all over, and his multicolor, pastel hair having half escaped the formerly tight bun he’d tied it into.  The last thing he expected in the muggle A&amp;E was that the resident who came to see him would be none other than Harith Potter.  He’d vaguely known from Severus that Hari was still working to become a muggle doctor, but it hadn’t clicked that was even a possibility.   “...Same to you,” he replied, warily.  “I think I dislocated it.  I’ve done that before, and it felt like this,” Draco added, deciding to just forgo dealing with the fact that it had been years since they’d seen each other.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he responded, sitting and pulling on a pair of gloves.  Then he rolled closer and raised his hands to Draco's shoulder, looking to him for permission to touch.  "Any particular reason you're here and not at St Mungo's?"  That was the most puzzling thing about all of this, though the leggings were a close second.  If Hari could choose between a healer and a doctor, he'd choose a healer for almost anything.  It was inevitably an awful experience, but at least it was faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it,” Draco told him when he looked at him for permission.  At the question, he looked a little bit embarrassed, however.  “Well, I was at a jam-- ah.  Uh parkour meetup.  And it wouldn’t be fair to the others if I magically healed a dislocated shoulder in time for the next jam, not if they all have to suffer through their injuries the muggle way.  So for parkour related injuries, I find the closest A&amp;E.”  He wasn’t sure what he’d do if that got back to his parents, but he wasn’t sure he cared.  He was already enough of a disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh."  Hari looked as puzzled as he ever had, but he poked and prodded the problem shoulder, then hummed.  "You're right.  You want me to do this manually, then?" he confirmed.  "Because I can do it with magic without </span>
  <em>
    <span>healing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.  If that's what you want.  Pain's about the same, I think."  It would hardly be worth the effort to draw his wand for that, but it was his job to provide the best care he could for his patients.  "You get injured a lot, then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whichever is easiest for you, I just don’t want it healed,” Draco replied, shrugging his uninjured shoulder.  “Ah.  Well.  I sometimes overestimate how far I can jump and take some tumbles, but that’s part of the sport.  I probably get more than average, but not as much as I did when I first got started.  I’m decent, now.”  He was far more than decent, but he didn’t want to boast about this.  It was too special for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You take precautions?  Wear protective equipment?" he asked, since it was what he was supposed to do.  Then he braced himself against the bed.  "Deep breath," was all the warning he gave before </span>
  <em>
    <span>pushing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the joint back into place.  Then he felt around it and helped Draco move it, just to be sure everything was where it belonged.  "I'll get you some ice for that in a minute.  Let me look at some of these scrapes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wear gloves and wrist protectors?” Draco tried, hesitantly, because that probably wasn’t going to be sufficient protective equipment.  “There’s not a lot of range of motion in most of the protective gear.  I’m very flexible.  When I don’t overestimate jumps, things go fine.”  Draco took a deep breath when indicated, and cursed his way through the joint being set, mostly in French.  He resisted the urge to pout about the pain, as well as the urge to shake out his arm.  “If you like.  None of them were too deep,” Draco replied, looking genuinely surprised that the scrapes even made the list of things to care for.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should probably try for some more padding.  A helmet, at least, if you're doing a lot of falling.  Only so much muggle methods can patch you up, especially for brain injuries."  Hari cleaned and bandaged the scrapes he could see, then sat back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking puzzled.  "Anything else you want me to look at, while you're here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, my magic’s cushioned the worst of the falls.  Usually I just take injuries from the half-landed jumps.  Like this, if I hadn’t grabbed the ledge wrong and hurt my shoulder, I wouldn’t have fallen at all.”  Draco let Hari have free rein over his injuries, patiently waiting and looking at him rather blankly when he asked if he had anything else he wanted him to look at.  “No, it really was just my shoulder.  Can I ask what’s putting… that expression on your face?”  Draco asked, cocking his head slightly and looking puzzled for a moment, too.  As far as he could tell, this was a fairly normal interaction, once he’d remembered Hari’s career ambitions.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?  Oh, sorry, it's just," he gestured uselessly at Draco.  "</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  You're all pastel and- and playing dangerous muggle sports and refusing magical treatment.  It's odd.  And I've had about three hours of sleep collectively in the last day and a half, which isn't helping, sorry.  Stay put.  I'm gonna go get you some ice.  Oh!  And did you want something more than ibuprofen for the pain?  It'll linger for a while, I'm sure you know.  I can give you something now, and a script for the next couple days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, to be fair to my life choices, I also played dangerous sports as a child?”  He offered with a smile that contained genuine humor.   “I don’t like pain medication.  If you prescribe anything, I won’t take it,” Draco replied, in the interest of honesty.  For some reason, he didn’t feel like lying to Hari.  “So, no.  I’ll take a tincture of white willow bark until it heals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The danger feels a little different though, doesn't it, when Madam Pomfrey can heal you up in seconds?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, but it didn’t when I was a child,” Draco replied, with a smile of his own, this one just a little bit wry.  His father had often left minor injuries to mend themselves when he was a child, so he’d never trusted that medical care would truly be prompt for the major injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hari gave him a reassuring smile, noted down that the patient was refusing pain medication, and then got up to fetch ice as promised.  He also came back with a sling, which he helped Draco into.  "The ice will keep the swelling down.  Fifteen minutes at a time, then let it rest.  No picking up heavy objects or otherwise doing strenuous things with your arm for the next week, then take it easy for a while longer.  Questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco only moved when Hari returned, repeating the instructions to himself quietly, despite the fact that he did know what to do.  “When do you get to go and sleep?  You look like you need it.”  Draco had hesitated only a moment before allowing himself to ask it, and he only looked mildly uncomfortable once it was out.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Few more hours," he answered easily, smiling again.  "I'll live.  I'll go home and Hermione'll fuss over me and I'll be all ready to go again."  He patted Draco's good arm, only a little awkwardly.  "If you have trouble with that shoulder, let me know?  If I'm not here, you can get my phone number or my floo from Papa.  I don't mind helping out family off the clock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco found himself smiling, genuinely pleased to hear about Hari getting to go home to his wife soon.  Hari just looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Draco didn’t manage anything else for a moment, looking as caught off-guard as he was.  “Thank you,” he finally replied, trying hard not to be affected by the concept that Hari considered them family, even after literal years of separation and never being particularly close to start with.  He only exchanged letters with Severus, not having managed an actual visit in over a year.  That Hari dropped into it so casually was incredibly comforting.  “It was good to see you,” Draco added, after another long moment trying to find words.  “Circumstances could’ve been better, but… yes, good to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too.  And I mean it.  Any other injuries too, if you know you don't need the hospital equipment or supplies, you can call and I'll help you out off-duty."  He blushed a little, not sure when or how he'd decided that he didn't want Draco to be left hurt.  "But you're ready to go.  You good to apparate?  Or do you have another way home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That offer surprised him, too, but he looked much more pleased about it.   “Thank you.  I might just take you up on that.”  Draco made sure he had all his belongings, before giving Hari a grin.  “I’ve got a ride, I’ll be fine.  I’m living in the muggle world, now.  One of the traceurs I do parkour with is waiting outside.  He hates hospitals, you know how some people are, I’m sure.  Try and get some rest,” Draco added, with an almost teasing smile, refusing to hesitate before he left.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so so much for reading! Please leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>